A pacemaker bipolar lead assembly for being electrically connected to a pulse generator implanted in a human body to transmit pulses to a heart.
In prior art pacemaker bipolar lead assemblies the welding of one end portion of an electrically conductive wire coil to the ring electrode has resulted in annealing of the wire of the coil and degradation of the wire and ring. Further, when leakage of body fluids occurs so that the fluid contacts the weld, corrosion occurs adjacent the weld at places where the fluids contact the electrically conductive metal. The above is undesirable. In order to overcome or minimize problems such as the above, this invention has been made.